


Battlefield of Love

by MysticMedusa



Series: Unitl Eternity [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Reincarnated again Dean and Sam become soldiers





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CCGirlgamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCGirlgamer/gifts).



> This was requested by CCGirlgamer :)  
> Comments are always appreciated <3

Dean and Sam Winchester had tried to get normal jobs like all their friends after getting out of high school but normal life sucked. They wanted excitement and adventure that would keep them on edge every moment of the day. Dean had half jokingly suggested they become Batman and Robin but when Sam reminded him they weren’t nearly rich enough for that they had decided on the army. Dean bitched for a good few days in the beginning saying that it would be so much cooler riding around in the bat mobile but Sam ignored him being realistic about their life choices.

It wasn’t surprising with their level of intelligence and strength that they passed training with ease. Life was just what they wanted but they were Winchesters and the Winchester life was filled with tragedy. Their mother had died when they were young and not long before they finished training their dad passed away in a car accident. Now five years into their career, trapped on the battlefield, and probably going to be killed or taken as hostages they were injured and in a hopeless situation.

“Dean…”

Dean looked to his brother who was putting pressure on his wound. Sam looked like shit but he wasn’t going to give up.

“Yeah Sammy?”

They were attempting to hide from the enemy but they knew it was only a matter of time before they were spotted. Sam had been shot in the side and Dean was pretty sure he had a concussion.

Sam smiled as he said, “Remember when we were kids and we dreamed we lived exciting lives as hunters?”

Dean smiled knowing this might be the last time they got to talk about the good old days before they were captured.

“Yeah Sammy, I remember.”

Sam laughed but it was pained as his side hurt.

“I wish that was our life. Meeting angels and the devil.”

Dean smiled in agreement almost thinking he heard someone approaching. He had a little ammo left and he’d keep his brother safe for as long as he could.

“Don’t forget god, we met him to in our dreams.”

Sam smiled recalling the fond dream.

“It was weird we had the same dreams. Did you have one where you were a photographer?”

Dean hadn’t mentioned that dream to his brother but he nodded.

“You were a painter and the angels were with us. It was pretty cool.”

Sam was grinning from ear to ear but the pain was still showing in his eyes and Dean could see his color was fading as he continued to bleed out.

“Dean can we pretend just one more time?”

Dean held back tears knowing Sam was fading quick.

“Yeah Sammy.”

Sam smiled as he closed his eyes.

“I pray to the angel Gabriel, why can’t you be my boyfriend again?”

Dean chuckled as tears slid down his cheeks.

“I pray to the other angels Castiel, Michael, and Lucifer. You should get your feathery asses down here and show us we’re not crazy for having the same dreams.” Dean said jokingly.

Sam’s hand dropped to his side and Dean knew he’d be captured alone. He felt a gun pointed at his head and he glared at the enemy soldier daring him to take the shot.

Instead of a bullet going into his head the soldier cried out as his eyes burned out and he collapsed. Dean stared in shock as four men that were out of place on the battlefield looked down at them.

“Samsquash?”

Gabriel rushed to Sam’s side as Dean tried to stop him but the trench coat wearing man stopped him. Dean cried out for his brother but the man knelling beside him placed a hand on Sam’s chest. Dean stared in shock as Sam’s wounds healed and all signs of the blood vanished. Sam shot up gasping before his eyes locked with Gabriel’s.

“Gabe?”

Gabriel smiled.

“Hey lover. How many times are you going to be reincarnated and I have to bring you back?”

Sam wrapped his arms around him as Dean looked up at the other angels.

“Cas?”

Castiel knelt beside Dean and kissed him. When he pulled away Dean stared wide eyed before he looked back up at the other angels.

“Lucifer? Michael?”

The two archangels smiled.

“Glad to see you among the living again. Those two keep pouting every time you die.”

Dean jumped to his feet and embraced the two angels happy to see them.

“So you guys are at war or something?” Lucifer asked hearing more soldiers approaching where they were.

“Yeah, you guys want to help?”

Lucifer gave a wicked grin as he raised his hand and snapped.


End file.
